He's gonna need somebody someday
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This is a little something I came up with after watching this week's episode.  One shot.  Brennan tells Booth what Hank told her to tell him in 'The  Foot in the foreclosure'


Booth hadn't said a word since Pops had told him the news of his father's passing at the diner. Brennan tried to concentrate on the disarticulated remains on the ground in front of her, but her mind was on Booth standing to her left snapping at the techs. Brennan carefully stood and placed a few calls out of sight from Booth then she walked to him."Booth, let's go home."

"I don't need to go home."

"Yes-"

"NO, I don't. We have a case."

"Okay fine, I need to go home. I called Clark and Agent Perotta, they're on their way." Brennan started leading Booth away.

"Are you okay, Bones?

Brennan smiled,"I am completely fine, you however are not. You need to go home and grieve and help your Grandfather and Brother through this."

"Oh God Pops-"

"He'll be fine in time as will you and Jared. Let's go." Brennan pulled Booth toward the SUV. "Do you want me to drive?" Booth handed over his keys.

Forty minutes later Brennan followed Booth into the apartment as he made a beeline for the bedroom. Brennan smiled at Hank who was trying to operate the monstrosity of a TV his grandson owned.

"How is he?"

"He's…he's I don't know…he's being Booth…"

Hank smiled sadly, "This is gonna tear him up more than Seeley will admit. Despite all the things Ed did and didn't do when the boys were little they loved him, and he them. Now how do you operate this TV?"

Brennan took the remotes and turned the TV to ESPN and then went the bedroom to check on Booth. She found Booth on the bed tossing a baseball in the air and catching it in his hand. Brennan walked to the bed and sat down.

"How are you?"

"I don't know I'm not happy that he's gone, but I wouldn't say that I'm sad either. I'm relived I think. Now he can't come back and hurt me again or hurt you or the baby and Parker."

"I understand that I think."

Booth smiled a little and they sat there in silence. Brennan noticed the tears silently flowing down Booth's cheeks. She pulled him to her as much as the baby allowed. "Bones, I don't really know how I feel; he beat me within an inch of my life more times than I can count. He ran out on us I mean who does that to their own kid? I shouldn't be sad about this, but I am…"

"Booth, you're sad because despite all the bad memories that you have, you also have good ones; missing the good memories are what are making you sad. Booth, there's something you should know; your dad didn't run out, Hank made him leave to protect you and Jared."

"How do you know that?"

"Hank told me when we dropped him off at the retirement community, after he tried living with you. He also told me to tell you when I thought the time was right; I think the time is right."

"Thanks Bones. I should go talk to Pops…about the funeral and stuff…"

"Later, you need to rest."

"So do you, more than me…"

"I will in a while I need to do something first." Brennan started taking of Booth's jacket and tie. Booth didn't try and stop her; he suddenly felt too drained to move.

"That should be a bit more comfortable."

"Thanks Bones."

Brennan smiled and stood up and slid off Booth's shoes and covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead."You're welcome, Booth. I love you. Get some rest." Brennan left the room and found Hank still in the living room. Brennan sat down in Booth's recliner. "I think the shock caught up with him, he's resting. I told him what you told me about his father."

"Good, he needed to know. Can you make sure that Seeley signs these? Edwin made him the executor of his will. And give him this box? I don't know what is in it, I was just told to make sure Seeley gets it." Hank motioned to the stack of papers and the wooden box on the coffee table.

"Sure. Hank, have you started making the funeral arrangements?"

"There isn't going to be one, just a memorial service. Edwin wanted to be cremated and his ashes spread in Philly where ever Seeley sees fit."Brennan nodded.

"I need to go see Jarred, he wasn't home earlier."

"Okay, call if you need anything."

"You too." Hank saluted Brennan and went out the door.

A few hours later Booth appeared n the living room, Brennan was lying on the couch asleep. Booth smiled and reached over to take the journal out of her hands, she stirred. "Booth?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Okay, considering…something smells good."

"I made spaghetti; our daughter is craving tomato sauce."

Booth chuckled, Brennan never blamed any of her cravings on their daughter nor did she use her to guilt Booth into going out at 3 AM to get her ice cream. Booth knew that Brennan was trying to make losing his dad hurt a little less, he was grateful for that.

"Where's Pops?"

"He left to tell Jared, he wasn't home this morning. He also said that your dad isn't going to have a funeral just a memorial service. He wanted to be cremated and have his ashes spread in Philly wherever you see fit."

Booth nodded and headed for the kitchen, Brennan could tell he was tense. "Booth, come here."

Booth walked to the couch and sat down next to Brennan; she picked up his hand and placed it on her stomach where he could feel their daughter do her nightly kicking routine.

Booth smiled,"Hi sweetheart." Booth noticed the papers and box, "What's that?"

"I don't really know, it belonged to your dad, Hank said to make sure you got it. And you need to sign those papers because your dad made you the executor of his will. Are you going to open the box?"

"Later right now I want to sit here like this. " Brennan smiled and laid her hand over Booth's. It wasn't long until Brennan felt Booth relax into the couch, she ran her other hand through is already sticking up hair, making it worse. "Booth, it'll be okay…"

"It doesn't feel like it will right now…"

"I know but it will in time…"

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan leaned over and kissed his cheek. Booth and Brennan sat with their hands over their daughter until Booth found the energy to get up and get a plate of spaghetti and come back to the couch and Brennan.

A/N: I know Agent Shaw was in the episode, but I think Brennan would want Agent Perotta to take Booth's place


End file.
